Love is Bittersweet
by brookedavis
Summary: Brooke and Peyton finally have built up their relationship with Lucas again, but what will happen if two of them goes around the others back?
1. Love has no limits

Brooke lies in her bed just thinking of everything arounds her. Her mind tries not to think about them. But its hard. She slowly closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep, but then the image comes back into her thoughts. She quickly gets out of bed and shakes her head. She looks into the mirror and fix her hair. It has gotten messy from all the tossing and turning.

She then picks up the phone and read the message over and over. She flips it closed and throw it on the bed. "Im sorry" meant nothing to her now. She knew she wasn't over him so why did she keep on fooling herself?

Her thoughts got interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and her heart dropped as she read the name "Peyton". Everyday for the past two days she had kept on calling her telling her shes sorry for everything. But she didnt believe any of it. She flipped the phone open..

"Hello" she said with a low raspy voice.

"hey Brooke, how are things?" Brooke rolled her eyes as she listened to her voice pretending to be caring. She sighed a little.

"Im fine Peyton.. thats what I have been telling you everyday!" Brooke twirled her fingers around the sheet on her bed as she listened to Peyton talk. She really didnt listen, her thoughts were in another place.

"I just want you to know that Im sorry.. I really didnt want you to find out like that." Brooke laughed inside herself. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought of the day Peyton was talking about.

* * *

flashback

Brooke walked around her own room not knowing what to do. She was so bored. She quickly picked up her jacket and cell phone and got in her car.

She drove to Peytons house, hoping she would be home. She walked up to the door, which was open, and she walked inside. She softly whispered Peytons name while she sneeked her way into her house.

She had a smile on her face as she heard Peytons music in her room. She slowly walked over to it and saw something hanging on the door that looked like a sock. She smiled once again thinking Peyton maybe had Jake in her room. She slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door revealing Peyton on the bed with Lucas over her.

"Oh my god," Brooke said under her breath. She just stood there and watched. It was like a train wreck, you didnt want to watch, but you couldnt take your eyes away. Lucas and Peyton quickly parted and looked at Brooke in shock, Peyton with her mouth open.

"Brooke.." Peyton started saying but Brooke just walked out of the door. Peyton quickly got out of bed and ran after her. She grabbed her arm and Brooke turned around looking at Peyton.

"Dont!" she screamed at her as she put both arms in the air gesturing for her not to touch her. She then looked Peyton straight into her eyes with almost a death glare. She shook her head and walked away. She could hear Peyton screaming her name but she didnt care.

End of flashback

* * *

"Brooke I really didnt want you to find out that way." Peyton kept on talking about how sorry she was. Brooke just shook everything off and pretended that she listened. She was sick of hearing it. Peyton was treating her like she was weak, and she knew she wasnt.

"Peyton, I'm _fine,_ so you can stop calling everyday and wasting both our times." She was lying.. what else could she do? Tell peyton she wasnt cool with it and then make her break up with Lucas? She wasnt like that.

"Ok… promise you will be ok?" Peyton asked hesitantly. Once again Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"For the millionth time YES." a little smile appeared in her face. It was kinda sweet of Peyton to be so caring, but her smile quickly disappeared as she pictured Peyton and Lucas together again. She slowly put her hand over her eyes. She closed them and tried to shake the image out of her head but she knew it was impossible.

"Ok.. see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." she said and flipped her phone closed again. She looked at the clock and said "_Shit._" under her breath. She was gonna be late for school.

School – that will be funny; she laughed to herself. Through the last time she had learnt to build some self-confidence and she wasnt planning on letting this come to her. She wasnt gonna fall.

After she got on her clothes and her makeup she quickly stepped into her car and turned on the engine and radio. For a moment she leant back and closed her eyes listening to the song playing. She didnt really like it but this moment was a getaway from reality. Then when the song ended she opened her eyes and started driving.

When she was there at Tree Hill High she parked in her regular space and stepped out of the car. She felt the wind through her hair thinking it was a new day. She looked around and saw Lucas walking towards her. Her face went blank and she just turned around and started walking away.

"Brooke!" She heard Lucas behind her.

She didnt look back, it was like looking back at the past. She walked inside and quickly walked into the classroom. She had never been this happy to come to the class. She sat down and took up her books preparing for a new boring class as someone familiar sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled confused.

"Haley," She said with a surprised voice. "Why are you sitting here?"

"You looked lonely, beside I am too" She smiled and Brooke laughed a little. Haley took up her books and Brooke looked at her. Maybe Haley could be the friend Peyton never was?


	2. Dealing with it

After class Haley and Brooke walked out of the school and laughed. They had never gotten the chance to get to know each other, and both realized that this friendship could work. Brooke was happy she started talking to Haley more.

"So shopping after school right?" Brooke said with a happy voice. She had forgotten all about Lucas and Peyton.

"Cant wait" Haley said and they splitted up for their other classes. Brooke moved towards her car to pick up something she forgot. She opened the door and picked up her lip gloss. Of course she couldnt go anywhere without it.

She walked in to the school again and in to her class, which she was late for. She sat down and then Peyton sat with her. She gave out a big sigh and looked at Peyton, who was confused.

"what is it?" Peyton asked curiously not knowing that Brooke wasnt over Lucas. Brooke sure did get that image back in her head.

"just..." she sighed "forget it" she said under her breath and looked down at her books, starting to do her homework. Peyton looked really surprised.

"Brooke Davis? Doing her homework? Something is up?" Peyton joked. Brooke could feel the anger inside her building up and she just wanted to explode but she put on a fake smile. She was a really good actresse, she could really keep this play up.

"Im planning on getting to a good collage" Brooke said with her head high up, like she always did, and that fake smile. It didnt look fake, but as I said she was a good actresse. Peyton laughed a little.

"with your grades you have to keep this up all this year or you aint getting anywhere" Peyton joked again and Brooke playfully hit her arm, like she was insulted.

"lets just pay attention, ok?" Brooke said and looked towards the teacher and Peyton looked weird at Brooke and just did like she did.

After the class they had lunch and Brooke and Peyton walked out of the classroom, not talking. Peyton couldnt see through Brooke, but she could understand something was up.

"Hey Brooke wait up" they both heard someone saying. It was Haley, and when Brooke saw her she broke into a real smile. Peyton could see the difference.

"Hey Hales, still up for today?" Brooke said as they both walked over to lunch. Peyton just shook her head and tried to smile. That they were friends were good..

"Hey Peyton" she heard behind herself and turned around and when she saw Lucas she was greeted with a big kiss. She quickly brooke it and turned around looking if Brooke was watching, but she was too busy with beeing with Haley.

"What was that for?" Lucas said, still waiting for his hello kiss. Peyton smiled at him and gave him a little kiss.

"Hey.." she said. Her voice was low and not very happy.

"ok whats wrong?" Lucas said, as he knew what Peyton was thinking really.

"its Brooke.. shes acting weird and I dont know why cause I have been calling her everyday asking her if everything is ok, and she says yes!" Peyton said all in one. Lucas smiled at her and kissed her, only this time Brooke were watching. She just shook her head and turned to Haley again.

"So, were eating lunch together right?" Brooke asked Haley. Haley smiled and nodded her head.

"But you gotta understand that Nathan gotta sit with us" Haley said with a big smile on her face.

"of course, I mean its the price of marriage right" Brooke said. "Oh and.. Im sorry about the pregnancy rumor.." Brooke said carefully, but Haley just laughed.

"Its ok really.. its been a while now" Haley said and smiled at her. Brooke nodded her head and looked forwards. She still thought of Lucas and Peyton. She was sick and tired of it. When was this gonna stop?


	3. The Talk

"That is so cool" Brooke said to Haley, and she actually listened to what she was saying. Brooke, Haley and Nathan sat at the same table for lunch, which wasnt something you saw everyday.

"Yeah well.. its not sure Nathan is letting me go" Haley said and looked innocently at Nathan.

"Come one Nath.. you gotta let her spread her wings" Brooke said, laughing.

Haley had been asked to sing with a local band, and they were going a few miles away to sing.

"Im not sure about it.." Nathan started but both girls screamed "Come on" at the same time and Nathan just shook his head. "Ok.. you should go" Nathan said and looked at Haley, who was really happy.

"Your serious?" She said with her mouth opened and Nathan nodded his head. Her mouth formed into a smile as she kissed him and said "thank you thank you thank you" Nathan and Brooke just smiled.

"hey be careful, and dont eat him up" Brooke teased and drank her diet coke. Then Peyton and Lucas walked over to the table, holding hands. Brooke sighed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Peyton said, with her eyes stuck on Brooke. She really wanted to talk things out with her.

"Hey" nathan and Haley said at the same time. Brooke didnt say anything, which caused everyone looking at her. She then looked around and put her coke down.

"Suddenly not so hungry" She said and got up throwing her food away and started walking, but got stopped by someone holding her hand. She turned around looking straight into Peytons eyes.

"Brooke Im not joking about this, we need to talk and I need you to tell me the truth" Peyton said with her eyes pierced into Brookes

"Well you need a lot of things, but your not getting everything" Brooke said and turned around again.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed but Brooke and when Brooke decided to ignore her she started running after her. She quickly walked in front of her to stop her.

"Peyton, move" Brooke said cold, and with her eyes closed. Peyton and her was good friends, before this whole Lucas thing. She laughed inside of herself as she thought of the days when they had their slumber parties. A small smile appeared in her face, and Peyton saw that.

"Brooke, please. Talk to me" Peyton said with a shaky voice. Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Peyton, and she could see Brooke was on her way to cry. Brooke kept on looking into Peytons eyes and just shook her head. She wanted to talk, but not with Peyton. She pushed her aside and walked out of the school.

She sat down in her car and drove off to the park. She sat down at the grass and looked at the lake. She smiled for herself as she remembered some times she spent with Lucas here. Before the Peyton thing. She had some great times with them, but all of it got shattered as she slowly thought of the earlier days.

She sighed a little as she kept on looking at the lake remembering some good times she had with Lucas. She slowly let herself fall down on the grass, smelling the soft smell of summer. She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall down from her eyes but not one more. She was strong. Stronger than anyone thought. Peyton and Lucas treated her like she was broken by all of this.

She was.. but no one could know. After today everyone would though. But that wasnt bringing her down. Though the memories might could..

**Flashback**

Brooke and Lucas were walking around the park, at 2 am after a big party and Brooke was pretty wasted, but not enough that she didnt remember what happend that night. She walked around the grass without her shoes on and tippy toed back and forward. Lucas was watching her and laughed to himself. Brooke quickly stopped and looked at him.

"What?" She asked slightly as she moved towards him.

"You look cute when you do that" Lucas said with the sweetest voice. Brooke smiled the widest smile she had ever had on her face and gave Lucas a kiss on his mouth but he stopped her.

"Dont Brooke.." He said and pushed her away. She looked at him confused as he just had given her a test. "Your drunk.." He said carefully.

"Im not drunk Luke.."she said and looked at him. He smiled, which caused her to smile too.

"I know where this is going, and your drunk enough to not knowing what to do. I dont want to use you" Lucas said and Brooke kept on looking him straight into his eyes. He was so sweet, he really cared about her enough not to use her. She then slowly moved towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Im not drunk you know.." She said inbetween the kisses. "..and Im not strong enough to resist you" She said and kept on kissing him

She was still lying in the grass thinking about it as she heard foot steps. She opened her eyes and looked right at the sun, which made her blinded for a little while. She lifted her body up and now she was sitting with her hands covering her eyes. Now the foot steps stopped and the person that caused them were standing right in front of her. She slowly looked up at the person, and saw him.. Lucas.

"Brooke.. we need to talk" Lucas said as he bent down so his face was on the same lenght as Brookes

"I have nothing to say to you" she said as she got up and started walking away.

"Brooke.." Lucas screamed softly. Brooke stopped and took a deep breath. Her eyes got teary but she shook it away. She then slowly turned around looking at Lucas.

"you want me to talk? You want to know how I feel?" She said as she slowly moved towards him. "You want me to tell you how I felt when I walked into Peytons room seeing you and Peyton fooling around behind my back? You mind telling me how long it was going on?" Brooke said, but she didnt wanna know..

"Brooke we didnt mean this to happen.. you know that dont you?" Lucas said and sometimes let his head look down at his feet, as he was a little uncomfortable with this.

"I dont know what you ment about that, all I know is.." She said almost blurting out she wasnt over him but quickly stopped and sighed.

"what Brooke? You can tell me.. were friends" Lucas said, wanting Brooke to share things with him..

"yeah.. friends.." Brooke whispered to herself as she walked away and left Lucas alone by the lake..


End file.
